1. Field
This disclosure relates generally to semiconductor processing, and more specifically, to a method for forming a through silicon via.
2. Related Art
Through silicon vias (TSV) with a high aspect ratio are typically formed using an etch-deposition-etch process sequence. The deposition step puts down a fluorocarbon polymer to protect the sidewall of the via opening and thus allows etching of the high aspect ratio via. One such process which uses this fluorocarbon polymer was developed by Bosch and may be referred to as the Bosch process. However, the Bosch process results in silicon-containing fluorocarbon polymer residual that is deposited on the sidewalls and bottom of the via opening. This polymer needs to be removed prior to the fill process in order to produce a reliable TSV.